Christmas Miracles
by Syneti
Summary: This story is about James and Lily in their 7th year and Christmas! Please R&R. LxJ


Discalmer: I don't own anything other than Crystal and the plot the rest is J.K.Rowling

It was the their seventh year. Their final year together at Hogwarts. He loved her so muuch. Yet she rejected him so many times. Time after time. He still came back never giving up. But over the summer he seemed to change for the better in her eyes. He stopped pulling his childish pranks. Well most of them sometimes he couldn't resist. He was headboy to her being headgirl. Which shocked her. He stopped asking her out twice a day every day. She was happy that they were finally friends. That they could acctually have a conversation. She kinda missed the old James that constantly pestered her. But she liked the way he changed.

Christmas was next week. Everyone in the castle was full of excitement. Talking about their vacation. So excited that they were getting to go home. Most of the seventh years wanted to stay. It was the last time that they could every spend their christmas in the castle walls. It was sad that they were leavinig and some never to return. Tomorrow was the trip to hogsmeade. Everyone was wandering through the busy streets doing the last of their christmas shopping.

Lily Evans was walking along the crowded snowy streets. She was going through the list of her friends and who was left none other than James Potter. Okay so he is the only one left. I don't know what to get him, she realized. She was staring down hard at the ground thinking as what to get James. As the snow crunched beneath her feet. She ran into someone. It was none other than James Potter. "Sorry I ran into you I wasn't looking where I was going." James said looking up. "It was partly my falt too. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Lily added. All that could be heard was the winter wind howl as seconds went by. " Hey I was meaning to ask you what you wanted for christmas." James said to break the scilence."Really I was going to ask you the same question. I will tell you if you tell me."Lily said staring into James perfect looking eyes. James on the other hand was staring at her thinking she looked like a snow goddess. Even though he always thought of her as a goddess. He thought she looked even more radient in the snow. "Well I need a new pair of quidditch gloves." he said. "What size do you need?" she questioned tilting her head to the side letting some of her red hair fall out of place. "I am not sure." he said with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Let me see your hand."she said. "What?"he seemed startled. "Oh honestly." she said as she reached for his left hand and put it up to her right hand. His fingers were about an inch bigger than hers. When Lily realized what she was doing. A faint blush crossed her cheeks. Why was she feeling this way. They were just friends weren't they.

"Well, I told you what I wanted. So what do you want?" he asked her happy that he held her hand even if it was only for a second. "I am not sure."she told him truthfully. "Maybe a book?"she added. What came next shocked Lily. "What?" James snapped. "I told you what I wanted and you go umm...maybe a book. Some help you are Lily" he yelled as he than walked away leaving her dumbfounded. James never yelled at her before. James wasn't angry with her he just wanted to get her the pefect gift. He wanted her to feel really special. He wanted her to know that he really loved her. So he had no choice, but to window shop until he found what he was looking for.

Lily still couldn't believe what had gotten into James. She acctually felt a little hurt. She was feeling a little bad though. He told her exactly what he wanted and yet she just told him that she wanted a book. She understood his anger a little, but it still hurt her. Wait why did it hurt her. Oh no I think Iike James Potter. No I think its more than that. I think I may love him. No I can't thats insane. But he makes everything feel better. I am never really sad when he is around. He listens to me when I need him too. I care what he thinks about me and I get jealous when other girls flirt with him. I can't believe I fell for him. I never wanted to, but I guess I did. I guess he was right I do like him. But he hasn't asked me out in awhile. Did I push him too far away? At the thought of that tiny tears formed in her eyes. When she finally realized her feelings she thought it was too late. But atleast she still had his friendship. Which was enough to make her stop crying. She than walked into a little Quidditch shop and found a pair of leather Quidditch gloves that she thought would fit James and than she went back to the castle. She needed some time to be all alone.

James stepped into the bookstore just looking around and than it hit him. He would get her Hogwarts the History book. He knew for fact that it was her favorite book because she took it out of the old library so many times. So he bought her the book and went back to the castle hoping that she would like the other present he got her. He had found the perfect girt for her in the store next to the bookstore. He had went into his room and started to wrap the presents. He wrapped the book in green wrapping paper and her put the other gift in a box and than he wrapped in it white wrapping paper.

Lily was in her room wrapping his present along with some other ones. His was the only one wrapped in white wrapping paper with golden snitches all over it. She smiled, feeling happy about his gift. It was almost time for dinner. Today she waited for James in the common room. She waited for a good twenty minutes, but he never came so she decided to go and get some food she was starving. To her surprise when she entered the Great Hall she saw that James was already there eating. She felt retarded waiting for him when he wasn't even there. He must still be mad at me she thought with a sigh. "Hey Lily" a girl said behind her. It was none other than her best friend Crystal. "Whats wrong?"she asked her friend seeinig the expression. "Nothing Crystal just James is mad at me." she said with a sigh. "Wait you care that he is mad at you." Crystal said shocked. Lily just nodded a sly blush creepinig its way on her face. "You like him and you finally realized it." Crystal said smiling she knew that it was going to happen one day. "Yes I just hope its not too late." she said as she decided that she wasn't that hungry anymore. "Thanks Crystal you are the best. I am going to go to bed I am tired." Lily said as she walked back to her dorm.

After James finished his supper he went back to his dorm. He was tired so he went straight to bed. When morning came he woke up rubbing his eyes lazily as he got dressed and went down in the common room to find Lily on the couch reading a book next to the fireplace. "Hey" James said to Lily. She looked up from her book. Her heart started to pound faster. "Hey" she said in a quiet tone. "I sorry about yesterday I was very short on temper. Can you forgive me?" he asked sheepishly. "Of course" she said with a smile on her face. "You want to go get some food?" Lily asked James as she sat her book down. "Sure." he said walking out of the common room with her to the Great Hall. Their friendship was fixed and she was so happy.

The rest of the week went on this way with the two of them just friends and enjoying their time off from school. Christmas eve soon arrived at the school and a lot of people where exchanging gifts. She went up to her dorm and grabbed all of her friends presents except for James present and was walking around the school handing them out and receiving some too. When she finally returned to the common room she found James sitting down opening presents. She put hers down infront of the other side of the couch. "Wait right here." she told James as he ran up to her room and got his present. She came back down almost completely out of breath. "Merry Christmas!" she said as she handed him the present. "Thanks!" he bent over and picked up the two presents for her. "Merry Christmas to you too!" he said handing her hers."Open mine last okay." he said to her. "Okay." she said walking over to her pile of presents and started to open them.

When she finally reached James present for her her heart start to race feverously. She felt a blush on her face. Thank God James went up to bed or this would be bad. She thought to herself. James was nerveous of her opening his gift so he left. She opened the green one first and found Hogwarts the History. Shocked that James remembered that that was her favorite book. Then she looked at the other gift and slowly unwrapped it wondering what more he could possible give her. As she opened the box she was shocked what she found. It was a medium sized white teddy bear that was wearing a silver locket in the shape of a heart. Engraved on the heart was 'You have stolen my heart' she thought she was going to cry. She was so happy that he still felt that way about her. She wanted to go tell him her feelings, but decided to wait until morning since he was most likly asleep.

She went up to her own room and laid down so excited over what was going to happen it took her an eternity to asleep. When she finally woke up she rushed to get dressed. She was so happy that last night she put the locket on. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a green top. Which she carefully tucked the locket in. She didn't want anyone else to know except her and James. She practically ran all the way to the Great Hall lookinig for James. She spotted him and casually walked over to him and sat down across from him. "Uhh...L..iiily Hiiii" he said very nerveously. "Hey James" she said with a huge grin on her face. James looked at her neck and saw a silver chain. "Lily does this mean you will go out with me?" he asked still a little nerveous. "Yes!" she siad so excited. "Lily would you like to go for a walk with me?" James asked rising from the table. "Sure!"she said as her smile continued to grow.

James and Lily started to walk along the school grounds together hand and hand. They were walking scilently smiling at each other and feeling so happy. As if nothing else in the world mattered. They stopped at the now frozen lake and gazed into each others eyes as James started to lean forward and she started to advance upwards. Their lips gently brushed together in their first kiss. Then it turned into a more passionate one. Snow started to fall around them. It was the most beautiful thing ever. The day seemed perfect for each other as they just stood their. James wrapped his arms around Lily and the watched the snow fall together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Please review! This is my first complete fic!


End file.
